Once Upon a Dream
by writeallnight
Summary: "I think I had a dream like that once." Probably the last words Marty Deeks will ever say.


A/N: First fic of Season 9! Post-ep to Se Murio el Payaso. Deeks is in trouble guys. Big trouble. Enjoy!

* * *

"I like Anna and Callen together. We should go out with them again sometime," Deeks said as Kensi unlocked their front door. "He's rebounded nicely after the Joelle thing."

"By dating a former Russian assassin?" Kensi said with raised eyebrows, allowing Monty to scoot past them and out into the front yard.

"I mean, clearly Callen has a thing for women with secrets but at least Anna's are like…obvious secrets. Unlike Joelle who had dark, secret-y secrets."

"Are you saying you like Anna better than Joelle because at least she's honest about who she kills?"

He considered this and nodded. "Yeah, that's exactly what I'm saying."

Kensi laughed. "You're crazy. But I guess I see your point."

He stripped off his shirt, tossing it in their hamper. "Thank god we don't have days like this very often. I'd rather chase a suspect through the desert into a cactus grove than sit around like that everyday."

"At least you didn't get hit on by the suspect." Kensi pulled on one of his old t-shirts.

"What? That happened? And I missed it?"

She chucked a pillow at him. "Don't even. I know you stood out there and watched the whole thing."

He grinned. "It was pretty hot."

"It was not! She's a counterfeiter!"

"Honestly, I'm surprised it doesn't happen more often. You do send off very, very sexy vibes. It's impressive anyone is able to resist them. I clearly couldn't."

"Stop it," she warned him.

"I'm pretty sure I had a dream like that once."

"Are you kidding me right now?"

"Although in my dream I think she was a blonde."

"Seriously?!"

"I can totally see why someone like her would be interested in you: smart, sexy, but with just the right amount of girl-next-door."

"Stop now or I might actually consider leaving you for a dark haired Peruvian crime lord."

"I wouldn't blame you if you did."

Kensi got into bed and yanked the covers up, grabbing a magazine and opening it up to a random page.

Deeks climbed into bed beside her, leaning on his elbow. "She was right. You are beautiful."

She didn't look at him as she flipped to another page. "You're lucky Hetty's missing because it means I can't murder you since there's no one to cover it up."

A lesser man would have backed down but Deeks knew his girl well enough to understand that she wasn't truly mad, just grouchy. "I'm sorry. I'll stop now."

"Thank you."

He watched her read for a moment before leaning forward and kissing her shoulder. "I know today was boring, but tonight doesn't have to be."

"I thought your brain was tired."

"I'm not really planning on using my brain right now."

He knew he'd been right when she closed her magazine and leaned over to kiss him. He quickly took things to a much more interesting place, his arms wrapping around her, his fingers finding their way under the overlarge t-shirt.

Some time later they lay snuggled in one another's arms. "That was definitely less boring than today," Kensi told him.

"Glad to hear it."

They settled into silence. "What are you thinking about?" she asked softly.

"Nothing."

Her eyes widened and she shoved him as hard as she could. "Oh. My. God. You're still thinking about it!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"Fine! Maybe a little! It was a good dream!"

"Well I hoped you enjoyed it," she hissed, "because that's all it's ever going to be!"

She flipped off the light and turned away from him, yanking as many of the blankets as she could onto her side of the bed. "You can sleep with Monty tonight."

"Baby, come on. You know you're all the woman I need."

"All the woman you can handle is more like it." She refused to turn over and look at him.

"Also that," he agreed. "And all the woman I want."

"That's the line you're going with?"

"Depends. Is it working?"

"Not yet. Maybe in the morning. If there are pancakes. Lots of them. And coffee."

"That can be arranged."

* * *

A/N: Leave your love in the reviews!


End file.
